


no such thing as happy endings

by twilightscribe



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce isn't a big fan of weddings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no such thing as happy endings

**Author's Note:**

> **Words:** 112 words  
>  **Prompt:** Leave a “ **Wed Me** ” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about a character under the subject of wedlock [ _be it characters proposing to or marrying another, feel free to specify_ ].
> 
> For mimeus and an [ask box meme](http://zephyr-writes.tumblr.com/post/39012710903/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt) on tumblr. You can submit them anonymously if you're interested.

Bruce is not one for marriage.

It isn't so much that he doesn't want to get married, because he does, but has more to do with the fact that he knows that there isn't anyone who would want to marry him.

He's thought about it, he's fallen for people who he wouldn't have minded spending his life with, but it had never happened. They had never asked and Bruce would never put himself out there like that; he didn't have the strength to do it.

That's not him and it's not a future which is in his cards. He can love all he wants, but he will never have anything more.

Marriage is not for Bruce.

**FIN.**


End file.
